harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift ''(ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト, Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto, known as My Little Pony X NaruIchi97 AllStars - Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) ''is a Japanese-American/Canadian anime series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios with the collaboration of Takara Tomy and Dentsu. It's a crossover of all of NaruIchi97's favorites and My Little Pony part of the NI97 X-Over Fanon Series based on the franchise of the YouTube Poop TV Show premiered in November 2011. The show will be rated TV-MA for The Pony Network and AtomicRanger97 Network as a Toonami (AR97)/Ka-Pony! (TPN) run for both networks. About The Show The show will have a canonical experience for YouTube Poop: The Series and not in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The show will have the same character designs for the Mane Six and the other MLP characters by Aaron as well as the art made by John Joseco and animated by Studio 4°C and Gainax as well as any other key animator, As of 2ND Gig, Gainax will not be the animation production, but Studio Trigger as founded by Hiroyuki Imaishi (Gurren Lagann, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt). The anime will have action, comedy, adventure, sci-fi, fantasy, and romance, like a mixture of The Boondocks with Kappa Mikey, Zatch Bell and other cartoons/anime, and will include some mature violence, sexual situations/love scenes, mature and crude humor with breaking the 4th wall humor. The anime will be distributed by both FremantleMedia Enterprises and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. due to the studio who brought the 3-parter of the YouTube Poop TV Series: Harmony Unleashed, premiered in November 11, 2011, as NaruIchi97 Television's Launch Day, In Association with Hasbro Studios and licensed by Viz Media in the first season only, and as of 2nd GIG (second season), Universal Pictures will license the series (it was going to be Bandai Entertainment but due to the company not releasing more anime on DVD and Bluray, as well as manga anymore, Viz Media distributes the series and after Season 1 and the next season until Final Bronition is by Universal Pictures and FremantleMedia) with a dub made by Studiopolis Inc., Forrest and Forrest Casting, Ocean Productions Inc., Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Voicebox Productions Inc., as well as any other dubbing/voice acting companies mixing both Canadian and American dubs. The series will mix a genre of both Shonen and Shojo manga with a touch of Seinen manga like Madoka Magica, Gurren Lagann and Evangelion combined. The music is composed by Shuhei Naruse (Kamen Rider Series) and Kotaro Nakagawa (Code Geass) and Arranged with collaboration by Daft Punk (Tron: Uprising), MLP Friendship is Magic Music Arranger William Kevin Anderson, John Murphy (Real Steel) and Steve Jablonsky (Battleship, Michael Bay´s Transformers), although it will have songs featured from the 60´s to Today´s music such as Electronica, Rock, Pop, Alternative and others, especially Dubstep. Songs from the TV Series (Friendship is Magic) are either included and include revamped versions. As of 2013 and since the first HPCS movie, Aniplex, Namco Bandai Studios Inc. and Bushiroad became associated with Takara Tomy and had gone part of the Harmony Ponidox Shift Project (Studio for the Anime Series as well as its spin-offs) Story After Twilight and Aaron knew about the ponidox as they predicted it and it caused a cloning humanization known as "The Human Ponidox" Mix with Pony and Paradox to all the world, Equestria and their persons. As Twilight and the others became humans, Not all the Mane Six have humanized in the same gender as themselves, The Human Six have 4 girls as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy have humanized, 2 boys as Rainbow Dash and Applejack became Genderbended Male Humans known as Apple Jack and Rainbow Blitz, and Spike's Human Ponidox is nothing like a young kid but an all-grown up humanized young adult, and Aaron and the others had ponidoxes too as he got a ponidox of his own pony incarnation. Which Aaron and the others get so much friendships with humans, when sometimes the mane six gets through friendships and relationships as well as any adventures, and fighting any force of evil or threat in Equestria and Earth. Like both Friendship is Magic and YouTube Poop the Series, Twilight has to deal with any of their problems in Ponyville and Earth while any of the characters live their regular days on Earth, Equestria and the imaginary planet of Cartooniverse. Characters The Characters from the Anime Series *Ezekiel (CV: Tomokazu Seki, Peter Oldring English) *Eva (CV: Arisa Ogasawara, Julia Chantrey English) *Noah (CV: Shotaro Morikubo, Carter Hayden English) *Justin (CV: Daisuke Kishio, Adam Reid English) *Katie (CV: Ai Nonaka, Stephanie Anne Mills English) *Tyler (CV: Tomokazu Seki, Peter Oldring English) *Izzy (CV: Chiwa Saito, Katie Crown English) *Beth (CV: Rie Kugimiya, Sarah Gadon English) *Sadie (CV: Kana Asumi, Lauren Lipson English) *Harold (CV: Kenichi Suzumura, Brian Froud English) *Trent (CV: Koki Uchiyama, Scott McCord English) *Lindsay (CV: Satomi Akesaka, Stephanie Anne Mills English) *DJ (CV: Kenji Nomura, Cle Bennett English) *Geoff (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara, Dan Petronijevic English) *Leshawna (CV: Yuu Kobayashi, Novie Edwards English) *Heather (CV: Junko Minagawa, Rachel Wilson English) *Owen (CV: Kentaro Ito, Scott McCord English) *Sierra (CV: Ami Koshimizu, Annick Obonsawin English) *Alejandro (CV: Yuji Ueda, Marco Grazzini English) *White Pantera/Rodolfo Rivera (CV: Takashi Nagasako, Carlos Alazraqui English) *Puma Loco/Grandpapi Rivera (CV: Atsushi Imaruoka, Carlos Alazraqui English) *Plata Peligrosa/Maria Rivera (CV: Mamiko Noto, April Stewart English) *Kaz Harada (CV: Akihiko Ishizumi, Keone Young English) *Homer Simpson (CV: Tohru Ohira, Dan Castellaneta English) *Marge Simpson (CV: Miyuki Ichijou, Julie Kavner English) *Lisa Simpson (CV: Chie Kojiro, Yeardley Smith English) *Peter Griffin (CV: Kenta Miyake, Seth McFarlane English) *Stan Smith (CV: Jin Yamanoi, Seth McFarlane English) *Stewie Griffin (CV: Yuichi Nakamura, Seth McFarlane English) *Brian Griffin (CV: Nobuo Tobita, Seth McFarlane English) *Benson (CV: Hiroki Takahashi, Sam Marin English) *Skips (CV: George Nakata, Mark Hamill English) *Pops (CV: Daisuke Ono, Sam Marin English) *Muscle Man (CV: Yasuhiro Takato, Sam Marin English) *High Five Ghost (CV: Akira Ishida, J.G. Quintel English) *Chris (Dan Vs.) (CV: Hiroaki Hirata, Dave Foley English) *Elise (CV: Arisa Ogasawara, Paget Brewster English) *Knuckles The Echidna (CV: Nobutoshi Canna, Travis Willingham English) *Amy Rose (CV: Taeko Kawata, Cindy Robinson English) *Shadow the Hedgehog (CV: Koji Yusa, Kirk Thornton English) *Rouge the Bat (CV: Rumi Ochiai, Karen Strassman English) *Silver The Hedgehog (CV: Daisuke Ono, Quinton Flynn English) *Cream the Rabbit (CV: Sayaka Aoki, Michelle Ruff English) *Big the Cat (CV: Takashi Nagasako, Kyle Hebert English) *Sonia the Hedgehog (CV: Keiko Toda, Wendee Lee English) *Manic the Hedgehog (CV: Megumi Ogata, Cam Clarke English) *Anais Watterson (CV: Yukiko Hinata, Kyla Rae Kowalewski English) *Richard Watterson (CV: Yoshinori Muto, Dan Russell English) *Shnitzel (CV: Mamiya Yasuhiro, John DiMaggio English) *Truffles (CV: Kazue Ikura, Tara Strong English) *Jude Lizowski (CV: Keiichi Nanba, Christian Potenza English) *Jonesy Garcia (CV: Nozomu Sasaki, Terry McGurrin English) *Wyatt Williams (CV: Kenichi Suzumura, Jesse Gibbons English) *Nikki Wong (CV: Makoto Tsumura, Stacey DePass English) *Jen Masterson (CV: Ryoko Shiraishi, Megan Fahlenbock English) *Caitlin Cooke (CV: Megumi Takamoto, Brooke D'Orsay English) *Kyle Broflovski (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi, Matt Stone English) *Stan Marsh (CV: Hiro Yuki, Trey Parker English) *Kenny McCormick (CV: Mitsuru Ogata, Trey Parker English) *Anna Maria (CV: Shizuka Ito, Athena Karkanis English) *Brick (CV: Takashi Nagasako, Jon Cor English) *Cameron (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga, Kevin Duhaney English) *Dakota (CV: Fumiko Orikasa, Carleigh Beverley English) *Jo (CV: Yukari Kokubun, Laurie Elliot English) *Lightning (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi, Tyrone Savage English) *Mike (CV: Takashi Ohara (1st Season/2nd GIG)/Ryohei Kimura (3rd Strike/FB), Cory Doran English) *Sam (CV: Hidekazu Ichinose, Brian Froud English) *Scott (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama, James Wallis English) *Staci (CV: Junko Minagawa, Ashley Peters English) *Zoey (CV: Sayuri Yahagi, Barbara Mamabolo English) Rule 63 Cast (Blitz and AJ are in the Non R63 Characters Section, but reversed in the OVA) Episodes The episodes consist of 65 episodes by 4 seasons (The first season contains 26 episodes, Second Season Dubbed as 2nd GIG and consist of 13 episodes, Third Season as 3rd STRIKE consist of 13 episodes and Final Season named Final Bronition as of 13 Episodes). In Japan, the show aired on TV Tokyo from March 2012 to September 2013. In North America, The show will air Saturday Nights on Toonami on AtomicRanger97 Network, The Pony Network and NaruIchi97 Anitoku as both English Dubbed and Japanese Dubbed uncensored and uncut as premiering on June 15, 2012. The Japanese Version is also airing on TV Aichi and in Animax in Japan as of April 2012 and airing on AT-X uncensored and uncut as of June 20, 2012 by every weeknight. International Airings are in any channel where available. The shorts airs anytime on the same network they air the series. In Fall 2012, The series will be streaming in Neon Alley by their home game consoles (PS3/360 Exclusive) as well as internet services such as Crunchyroll and Hulu in prior to airing the series in Japan and United States. International Airings *Japan - TV Aichi, Animax, Anime Theatre X AT-X, TV Tokyo, MTV Japan, Kids Station, Manichi Broadcasting System *United States - NaruIchi97 Anitoku XD, AtomicRanger97 Network Toonami, Adult Swim Toonami, Neon Alley 3 Console/XBOX 360 Exclusive *Canada - MTV Canada, NI97 Jetstream Late-Nite Run, NI97 Jetstream Animaction, My Little Jetstream, Teletoon at Night, Neon Alley 3 Console/XBOX 360 Exclusive *Latin America - I-Sat, NaruIchi97MAX Latin American Countries/Cable, Boomerang (Edited), MTV, Canal 5 (Mexico) *Asia - Animax (Uncut), Hero TV Phillipines, Okto Singapore, Toonami Network in Early 2013, ABS-CBN Phillipines (Edited) *Europe - Cartoon Network Swim/UK, Anime Central UK, MTV European Countries, 2x2 Russia, Italia 2 Italy, etc. *Africa - Animax *Australia - ABC3, NaruIchi97 Television OVA´s The series will be having a few OVA´s of the series as specials. It will have a new ending and opening sequence for all OVA's. #Summer At The Beach #Dragon Revengeance #Nightmare Night Cosplay Super Happy Fun Time #Heart's Warming and Frost's Rising #A Rule 63 Fanfic Episode #Internet Brony Shenanigans OVA 6-part Mini-Series: Chronological Origins of Harmony In December 2012, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97, Takara Tomy, Dentsu, Geneon Universal, Bushiroad and Hasbro Studios announced an 60-minute OVA miniseries to be released from January-March 2013 in AT-X. It is like a mash-up for My Little Pony Chronicles and the Friendship Is Magic Series with a Harmony Unleashed twist. Celesita & Luna Side Story OVA Sunrise, Hasbro and NaruIchi97 announced at Anime Expo 2013 that there will be another OVA miniseries taken as a side-story of both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The OVA will release in November 2013, while the english release will be in January 2014 along with the PR Strikeforce crossover OVA. Power Rangers Strikeforce X Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift MasterPikachu6 collaborated with NaruIchi97 for an OVA special of the anime series with the Tokusaga's only Sentai/PR adaptation Power Rangers Strikeforce as it will follow the series finale of HPCS before the New Final Chapter film. The OVA will be released in November 2013 along with the side story 2-parter OVA of Celestia and Luna. Anime Spin-offs and Other Media Spin-offs and Media related to the anime series. Spin-offs to HPCS GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem A 13-part series has been announced by Universal Studios and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Studioworks to be scheduled in AT-X and NaruIchi97 Television for November 2012. It will be the mash-up between both YTP TV show sagas in the universe of the Anime series "Human Ponidox Continuum Shift". The animation production is by Studio 4°C, Trigger and Bee Train. SD: My Little Pony-dox Shift A spin-off series has been announced and scheduled for November 2012, it is a super-deformed version of the original Harmony Unleashed anime series with the same character art design by John Joseco. It aired on Animax and TV Aichi as well as TV Tokyo and AT-X on November 24, 2012 at 8pm in Japan. The series is premiered English Dubbed on NaruIchi97 Anitoku on December 14, 2012. Video Games A fighting game has been announced for a 2013 release in the consoles and in arcades by a development under A.M. Games (Subsidiary of NI97/AR97ESI) and Arc System Works, and also published by Namco Bandai Games. Formerly named "NaruIchi97 AllStars x My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic EX - Ponidox Flank-kicker" as a spin-off to Mane6's Fighting Is Magic fangame based on the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift anime series, now renamed as Rainbow Dawn Dissidia as a crossover mash-up with Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, the main series, Anthro Bunraku and Uprising as well as a sequel to Rainbow Dawn and a spin-off to Fighting is Magic (like Persona 4 and Persona 4 Arena). The game will be also collaborated with Mane6, creators of Fighting Is Magic and Hasbro Gaming, as well as Takara Tomy and Bushiroad in Japan. This is the first Hasbro game to be published by Namco Bandai, even thought Namco Bandai and Takara Tomy are rival companies. The game will be released in arcades by Taito Type X3 and Sega RingWave 2 and in consoles for Wii U, PlayStation 3 and XBOX 360 as well as porting soon to future consoles such as the PlayStation 4, Steam Box and XBOX 720 as part of the Rainbow Dawn Duology. Despite Hasbro sending a C&D letter for using Hasbro's IP of Fighting is Magic, Mane6 had to team up with Hasbro after Lauren Faust joins the crew for a new fighting game as a continuation of development that is not about the MLP franchise. Serialized Manga A Manga novelization based on the TV Series will be published by Yen Press in North America, Tokyopop on the UK, Madman in Australia, Kadokawa in Japan with a story by Aaron Montalvo and illustration by John Joseco. This will adapt episodes of the anime series as well as making Manga exclusive chapters. /Audio Drama/ An audio drama CD is released in both CD format and digital download by Aniplex and NI97/AR97 Studioworks. The CD came bundled with an art book and a script of the CD dialogue. Of the cast used for the drama CD, Maaya Sakamoto and some others were retained for the anime voice cast. Feature Films The feature films of the anime series. ''Celestial Azure Guardians 3D Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Film: Celestial Azure Guardians (3D) is a 2012 anime film adaptation based on the anime series and is set to premiere September 22 in theatres in Japan, and internationally on October 2012. The movie is animated by Studio 4°C, Trigger and Gainax and the movie is directed by Michael Arias and James Wooton. It is distributed by Universal Pictures with the association of Nikkatsu Corporation and Ivanna The Movie with Hasbro Studios YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z - The Live Adaptation of the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z - The Live Adaptation of the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift has been announced for a live-action/animated TV film mash up between the anime series and the YouTube Poop TV Series for a Summer 2013 release as an alternate sequel to Harmony Unleashed: Evolution. The movie will have an alternate original story as well as a parody of live-action adaptations of anime shows, movies as well as video game movies. Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift The Movie: The New Final Chapter '''Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Movie: The New Final Chapter: The Battle of Equestrian Fate' (劇場版 ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト 新完結編 馬術運命の戦い, Gekijō-ban Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Shin kanketsu-hen Bajutsu unmei no tatakai) is an upcoming 2013 Japanese-American animated movie adaptation based on the anime series, making the movie its sequel to its TV series finale as well as a complete series finale. set to release in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D on December 27th, 2013 in both Japan and North America. The movie will be directed by Akira Amemiya and Yoshiaki Okumura, animated by Trigger and Studio 4°C, produced by the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee and Sunrise, and distributed by Universal Studios and Nikkatsu. ''Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift - The AppleSpark Trilogy Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Movie - The AppleSpark Trilogy is a 3-part anime movie series based on both the miniseries "The AppleSpark Six" and the anime "Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift". The 3 movies are named as "AppleSpark Chapter", "FlutterMac Chapter" and "ShiningCadence Chapter". It's the first movie series of the series to be in Digital 3D as well as the first japanese movie to be in IMAX 3D (also second to be in IMAX). HPCS x EQT ACMGB: Ponidox Rising Tide'' A movie has been announced by Sunrise that there will be a Movie Great Battle Series, similar to Gunbuster vs. Diebuster and the Kamen Rider Movie Wars, the film will have 3 portions. The HPCS portion will be named "The Rescue of Twilight Sparkle, or more like, We're Back, Bronies!", the film is directed by Yoshiaki Okumura, with a screenplay by Yusuke Watanabe and animated by Sunrise, Trigger and Studio 4C. The film will be released in Q1 2014 in Japanese 3D/2D theatres and IMAX 3D. Music *Music by Kotaro Nakagawa and Shuhei Naruse (Season One Only), Yasuharu Takanashi (Season 2/2ND GIG-present), Steve Jablonsky (HPCS Movies), Taku Takahashi (S3/3rd Strike, with Takanashi) *Producers for Music: William Kevin Anderson Daniel Ingram *Music Production: TV Aichi Music, Geneon Universal and Aniplex, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint Opening Themes File:ONE OK ROCK - 01 - Koi no Aibou Kokoro no Cupid|Opening Theme 1-13 - Koi No Aibo, Kokoro no CUPID by ONE OK ROCK File:カラオケJAP|Opening Theme 14-28 - JAP by Abingdon Boys School (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings) File:GRANRODEO - Modern Strange Cowboy|2nd GIG Theme Song - Modern Strange Cowboy by GRANRODEO (Needless) File:UNISON SQUARE GARDEN - リニアブルーを聴きながら Linear Blue wo Kikinagara|2ND Gig Opening 2 7-13 - Linear Blue wo Kikinagara (From the Tiger & Bunny Movie) File:FLOW - BRAVELUE|3rd Strike Opening - BravBlue by FLOW (Eureka Seven Astral Ocean) File:Crawl-Veltpunch (Eng subs lyrics)|3rd Strike Opening 2 (Eps 7-13) - Crawl by Veltpunch (from Nabari no Ou) File:Code Geass. Opening 1. Version 2. HD . 1080p.|Final Bronition Opening Theme - Colors by FLOW (Code Geass) File:Gundam 00 op2 ash like snow (full)|Final Bronition Opening 2 7-13 - Ash Like Snow by The Brilliant Green (Mobile Suit Gundam 00) File:Persona 4 Golden Opening Movie|OVA Opening - Shadow World by Shihoko Hirata (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Golden) Ending Themes File:一色 (Hitoiro) NANA Starring MIKA NAKASHIMA|Ending Theme 1 1-13 - Hitoiro by Mika Nakashima (NANA Live Action) File:Morikawa Toshiyuki - ANSWER|Ending Theme 2 14-25 - Answer by Toshiyuki Morikawa File:Beautiful World - Utada Hikaru|Season Finale Ending - Beautiful World by Utada Hikaru (Rebuild of Evangelion) File:UNLIMITS - Haruka Kanata|HPCS Movies Promotional Ending Seasons - Haruka Kanata by UNLIMITS (Bleach) File:Ending 1 fullmetal alchemist-sebastian|2nd GIG Ending - Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade (Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Battle Royale "Checkmate" by Anna Tsuchiya|2nd GIG Ending 2 7-12 - Checkmate by Anna Tsuchiya (Battle Royale (2000) 3D) File:PV Aqua Timez - Mask (subbed)|2nd GIG Season Finale Ending - Mask by Aqua Timez (from Bleach) File:Tiger & Bunny - Hoshi no sumika|3rd Strike Ending - Hoshi no Sumika by Aobozu (Tiger & Bunny) File:Gr8 story／SuG(PV FULL)|3rd Strike Ending 2 7-13 - gr8 Story by SuG (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) File:Supercell - Perfect Day|3rd Strike Season Finale Ending (Perfect Day by Supercell) File:三代目J Soul Brothers On Your Mark ～ヒカリのキセキ～フル ver.(オフィシャル）|Final Bronition Ending Theme - On Your Mark by J-Soul Brothers File:多田葵 - Brave Song|Final Bronition Ending 2 (Eps 7-12) - Brave Song by Aoi Tada (Angel Beats!) File:Kurogane no Linebarrels ED 2 - Remedy|Final Bronition Series Finale Ending - Remedy by Maaya Sakamoto (Linebarrels of Iron) File:Setsuna's samurai heart|335 px|OVA's Ending Theme - Samurai Heart (Some Like It Hot) by SPYAIR (From Gintama) Gallery HarmonyUnleashedHPCSLogo2ndGigWithBG.png|2nd GIG Logo HarmonyUnleashedHPCS2ndGigJapaneseLogoWithBG.png|2nd GIG Logo in Japanese HarmonyUnleashedHPCSLogo3rdStrikeWithBG.png|3rd Strike Logo HarmonyUnleashedHPCS3rdStrikeJapaneseLogoWithBG.png|3rd Strike Logo in Japanese HarmonyUnleashedHPCSFinalBronitionLogoWithBG.png|Final Bronition Logo HarmonyUnleashedHPCSFinalBronitionJapaneseLogoWithBG.png|Final Bronition Logo in Japanese 114296_UNOPT_.jpg|How the Anime Looks Like (Art by John Joseco) from the Anime FANMADE_friendship_is_magic_by_johnjoseco-d3cdi3m.jpg|How the anime looks like 2: Ponies. (Art by John Joseco) from Anime PRSFxHUHPCS logo.png|PR Strikeforce Crossover OVA Logo Category:TV Series Category:Anime Series Category:Animated Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Series